Traitor
by sevenofmine
Summary: A new case for Jane includes victims who are killed with drug intoxication. But after Hoyt escapes from prison, she discovers that the wanted murderer is working for Hoyt who only has one goal: Kill Jane
1. The Escape

**This story plays at the end of the first season.**

Chapter 1

It already was evening when Jane came home after a long day of work. It was dark outside and the street was silent when she opened the door to her house. She entered but didn't know that she was observed doing so.

Someone shot photos from her going in, dressing in her sleeping clothes and finally getting into bed. The person in the car smiled looking at the taken photos. Hoyt would love to get them.

'What have you got for me, Maura?' Jane asked when she entered Autopsy in the basement.

'A new body and a new assistant' the Doctor answered and Jane noticed the other woman in the room, also wearing a doctor's overall.

'Hello. I'm Valentina Riddle' she answered and they shook hands.

'I'm Jane Rizzoli. Maura, you haven't told me you've got a new assistant' the detective answered.

'Well, I got the memo yesterday evening. She has just finished her medicine studies' she answered. 'Can you give me the dissecting tool, please?'

Valentina gave it to her and Maura started to cut open the body in the typical V-form that rather resembled a Y.

'Have you found out anything?' Jane asked impatiently.

Maura shook her head. 'I cannot determine cause of death yet. I need to wait for the toxicological test results' she answered.

'Can you guess?'

'No, there was no harm done to the body.'

'Nothing at all?'

'No, why haven't you been at the crime scene? Frost had tried to call you at least ten times.'

'I've put my cell on mute and my alarm clock didn't go off' Jane answered grumpily. She wasn't in the best mood. She didn't like to appear late at work and especially not when she missed a crime scene.

'Okay, I'll drive there again and have a look. And you call me as soon as you have any testing results' she said and went out of Autopsy.

Maura nodded and together with her new assistant she carried on performing the postmortem examination.

Time went by and they just didn't find anything that could have harmed the body. 'The only thing that is curious is, why we don't find blood in the upper part of the body' Maura stated when they were nearly done.

'What if he hung down shortly before death?' Valentina asked.

'Good idea, cut open his legs.'

She did so and blood was dripping off.

'But this won't be cause of death' Maura riddled.

Suddenly, the computer behind her began to beep. 'The toxicology results' she said.

They both put off their gloves and Maura typed in her password to see the results.

'Drug results are negative but look at this value here' Maura said and pointed at the screen.

'Could be a new designer drug which the system doesn't know yet' Valentina said. 'May I have a look?'

Maura let her to the computer and her assistant started to compare a few results. 'Look here, this one's positive and this one's negative. It contains phenethylamine and this structure reminds me on lophophora wiliamsii.'

'A cactus?'

'I had to examine one in my third semester in studies. I never forget how thousands of prickles were spread all over the room' she explained and Maura laughed shortly.

'And what does it mean?' she asked.

'This cactus is used to produce mescaline buttons.'

'I've heard of it. It's a new designer drug' Maura stated and went back to Autopsy table. 'This means I need to run a new test' she explained.

'Why doesn't the computer recognize it?' her assistant asked.

'It is so new and rare that it is not in the testing. And I cannot remember any case of death after intake of this specific designer drug. It's uncommon.'

'And it doesn't explain why there is no blood in his upper body part.'

'Exactly' Maura agreed and they started a new test series.

Meanwhile, Jane and Frost returned to crime scene. 'Jane, I don't know what you want to find here. We've searched everything and the crime scene has already been cleaned' Frost said when they entered the house.

'Not one of the best districts' Jane stated when she went through the floor. There was graffiti on the wall and it smelled like if garbage hasn't been brought out for weeks.

'It is right there' Frost pointed to the end of the corridor. The door was open and they entered.

'Oh god' Jane moaned when she saw the messed room. 'You told me cleaning team tidied up here?'

'Only what was affiliated by the crime scene' her partner answered and they put on gloved. Unfinished meals and opened alcohol bottles were standing everywhere.

'We've confiscated all drugs' Frost explained. 'This evening a second cleaning team for the rest will come.'

Jane just nodded. 'How was he found?'

'Lying on the bed over there' he said and guided her to the sleeping room.

'Maura doubts that he died here, too' he informed while she already examined the bed.

'Nothing to find, as I said' Frost mentioned and watched her. She looked under the bed and opened the night table draw.

'And how do you call this?' she asked and put out a single piece of white paper. There was printed something on it, with a computer and she doubted that they would be able to find any fingerprints on it. It seemed to clean.

'He was killed in the basements, just in case you don't find out' Jane read out and looked at her partner.

'Well, let's go there' he said quickly before she could complain that they haven't been thoroughgoing enough.

But Frost could swear that this paper hasn't been there when he had opened the draw three hours ago.

They went into the basement which was nearly feet-deep filled with water.

'That's disgusting' she mentioned when she opened the heavy stone door. She was surprised that there actually was electricity when she switched on the lights. 'Oh dear' Frost answered and felt like needing to vomit soon.

Jane walked on and examined the table in the middle of the room. 'It seems like rests of a drug' she said and took a smell at the brown stuff.

'I think this was how he was killed' Frost said and pointed at the chains hanging down from the ceiling.

Jane turned around when suddenly her cell phone rang. 'Maura' she answered it. 'Any news for me?'

'He was killed by mescaline buttons. It's a drug, brown—'

'Dark brown slices, three centimeters, right?'

'Yes, you found some of it?'

'Indeed.'

'Please bring it to me. I need to align the mixture and find out if it is the same charge.'

'Did the drugs kill him?'

'I think so. I will do some tests—'

'Maura, anything else, does he have any marks on his wrist joints?'

'No, but on his ankle joints. The only thing we found unusual on his body. Except for the fact, that there was nearly no blood in his head and upper body part and we don't know—'

'He hung down from the ceiling.'

'What?'

'He was killed in the basement and I think that he first was forced to take the drugs and then someone hung him down from the ceiling. Here are chains to proof it.'

'And he experienced the drug trip while hanging down. And the overdoses killed him slowly while he couldn't free himself. That he blood was flowing into his head made the effect stronger. Oh god, he has been tortured with this. Can you send me DNA samples of the chain to proof that he hung there, Jane?'

'Of course, Maura' the detective answered and put the phone back into her jacket.

They had found out time, cause and place of death. Only suspect and motif to go. She sighed and stepped forward to the chains to examine them.

'Okay, we know how he was killed: He was given mescaline buttons, a drug. He died because of overdoses and was hung from the ceiling. The blood flew in—'

'Wait, it doesn't fit' Maura interrupted Jane. 'He was hung down with his feet toward bottom because there was no blood in the upper body part. We found marks on his feet because they were bound together, too. But why didn't we find any marks on his wrist joints?'

'Perhaps he wore gloves' Valentina proposed.

'That's it' Jane agreed.

'So we have a killer who hangs a victim with gloves?' Korsak asked in disbelief.

'He wanted to confuse us' Jane said.

'It worked' Maura muttered.

'But we still have no idea who it was' Frost mentioned. 'There is no one in his close environment who wanted to kill him, none of his usual foes would be clever enough to do such a murder.'

'Then we have to take a closer look' Jane decided.

'Or he was a random victim' Maura proposed.

Jane only shrugged. 'I don't think so. Someone wanted to torture him' she said and they all went back to work.

'I think I'm suffering paranoia' Jane said when she and Maura entered her house the next day's evening.

'Why?'

'Somebody is following me. I'm sure.'

'No, you're not being followed' Maura said and put down the handbag on the sofa.

'What do you have to eat here?' she asked.

'I don't know. You can look in the fridge, I'm gonna change. I hate this blouse' Jane said and walked over to her sleeping room.

Maura was just opening the refrigerator doors when she heard a loud scream.

'Jane? Jane! What's up?' she shouted and with her high-heels she tried to run, or rather tip-toe, over to her friend's sleeping room.

'Oh my god' she muttered in disbelief when she saw what Jane was looking at. There was a person laying in her bed, a young man, perhaps around twenty. He was pale and his mouth was open. There was no harm done on the body, cause of death couldn't be determined.

'I'll call Korsak' Maura said and went to her handbag to get her cell. Jane still didn't speak and came back into the living room. She sat down on the couch. 'Oh my god' she sighed and tried to breathe deeply.

'Someone personally put a body in my bed' she added and listened how Maura called the cops.

'Cause of death known?' Valentina asked when she helped Maura to put the body bag on the table.

'No, no physical injuries' Maura explained and opened the zipper. They unclothed the body and started autopsy.

'Take this to the forensics lab' Maura said and Valentina nodded. She brought over the evidence and traces for toxicological tests, like before.

'There's really no harm done' the doctor muttered when her assistant entered Autopsy again.

'There's a match to the fingerprints analysis' she mentioned and pointed to the computer. 'I'll send the information to Jane' she added and sat down in front of the computer.

Maura just nodded, she was so fascinated by the body. 'Why does someone not do any harm to the body but kill? A killer usually tries to feel stronger by harming them, cutting them open' she wondered.

'Perhaps to show that the killer is not guided by its instincts but by the need to kill at all' Valentina proposed.

Maura looked up. 'That's right. He wants to show us how human he is' she stated.

'Or how inhuman and dangerous. He has full control while killing. He doesn't lose it by injuring violently.'

'Why haven't you studied psychology?'

They both laughed and Valentina turned around to help the doctor opening the body.

It took three hours until the testing results reached the lab of Maura and her assistant Valentina.

'Amphetamine' Valentina read out surprised.

'Let me have a look' Maura said astonished, too.

'No typical drug whose consequence is death.'

'It wasn't combined with anything else. They often do it to make the feeling stronger.'

'How much must he have taken to die just because of Amphetamine?' Valentina asked.

'A lot' a voice behind them said. None of them had noticed Jane entering. 'And I bet that he didn't take it voluntarily.'

'Do you have any suspects?' Maura asked but her friend shook her head.

'Because the two murders are similar we think that it was the same killer. He must know a lot about drugs because he gave his victims just enough to die slowly. He doesn't injure them and it seems as if they're coincidental victims and he doesn't know him.'

'Why that?'

'Because the last murder was personal to me' Jane stated. 'He wants a relationship with me.'

'But…he doesn't see you as the next victim?'

'I don't know. Perhaps it's someone I brought behind bars. Frost and Korsak have a look on all people who want me dead.'

'That are a lot.'

'Right. Or it is someone else who just chose me to play with. However, when you find something out, call me' she smiled shortly and left Autopsy again.

'She seems to have some personal problems' Valentina mentioned.

'She thinks she's been followed lately' Maura explained. 'Have you read about Hoyt?'

'The serial killer who's in prison?' Maura nodded. 'He has tried to kill her recently' she started explaining and told her everything.

Meanwhile, Jane came back to the office upstairs only to find out that neither Korsak nor Frost have found out anything useful. It went late again and Jane thought that she could better start to live here in office than at home as she spent most time of the day here. It was midnight when her phone rang.

'Who calls you now?' Korsak asked confused and Jane just shook her head.

She was tired and thought about just ignoring the call. But whoever called her now, it must be really important. 'Jane Rizzoli' she answered and Frost and Korsak could see how Jane's smile got smaller and smaller and finally vanished from her face.

'Who was that?' Frost asked when Jane hung up the phone.

'Prison department' Jane said slowly, looking out of the window. She seemed to be distracted now.

'Jane!' Korsak screamed loudly and Jane was torn out of her dreams.

'Hoyt escaped' she said and looked into the horrified faces of her two colleagues.

'About an hour ago. He had taken a security guard as hostage and a car had waited for him outside. The car was stolen and had just been found two kilometers from her. There were no DNA or fingerprints, except those from Hoyt' she explained.

She leaned back in her chair. 'Why have you been directly called?' Frost asked.

'Because today he had told a guard that he would escape soon. They haven't believed him. And he has told them, that as soon as he was out, he would kill me' Jane added and looked at Frost and Korsak, sitting there with their mouths open and in disbelief.

**Please review.**


	2. Abduction?

**I just decided to make a Rizzoli&Isles/ NCIS crossover out of this. Please review.**

Chapter 2

'Do you think the two drug murder victims are his work, too?' Maura asked.

The pathologists have already gone home when Jane called them back. Now they were all sitting in the office, with their coffees in the hands and thought about the danger that had just been created.

'Perhaps. It was something personal to me. Perhaps one of his pupils he has taught to kill' Jane answered.

'But why with drugs?' Valentina asked. 'Doesn't he let his pupils kill like he does, cutting the neck?'

'Usually yes' Korsak agreed.

'Perhaps he has found someone new. He had helped him out of prison and Hoyt told him to kill and place one victim in my house. But he didn't say how to kill them.'

'To kill like our drug murderer requires are great knowledge of chemistry and medicine. The drugs dosage was just high enough to kill slowly and the first one has just hung long enough so that all the blood flew in his feet' Maura stated.

'Hoyt feels attracted by personalities like him. Perhaps he is a doctor or chemist who kills using with all the skills he has' Frost mentioned.

'Like Hoyt uses his medical knowledge' Maura muttered.

She still remembered how he had smiled at her and told her that she would be like him. And after what she had found out about her own family, it wasn't that way off.

'And where is he now?' Frost asked.

'Near to me' Jane muttered. 'His car was found only two kilometers from here. He could walk the rest.'

'He's hiding. Every cop in this district is searching him. He has to hide first before he can get near to you. And we will protect you so that he doesn't even get a chance to do anything to you' Maura tried to calm her friend down.

Jane just smiled slightly. She just couldn't believe how such a man like Hoyt could escape from prison. He had been in single care and security guards in front of the door. She had expected at least one killing when he escaped. But nothing had happened.

The detailed report said that he had hidden a kitchen knife under his bed, jumped up when a guard had brought him the meal and held the knife in front of his neck. In that position they had gone out and when Hoyt has seen his escape car he had dropped the knife and jumped into the car. The chase hasn't been successful, they had escaped.

Jane wondered why they haven't shot both guard and Hoyt but then she'd read that the guard had recently become a father and felt with him. It was better like that although a killer was free now and he only had the goal to kill her. Fantastic prospect.

'Jane? Jane!' Jane startled.

'What?' she asked. She had been lost in thoughts again. But she had been right. Someone has been following her and she bet it was this drug murderer.

'We protect you. You go home now and I'll stay over at yours.'

'What? No' she answered and stood up. 'The last time you stayed over at my house, we found a body on my bed. I can look after myself, believe me. I've beaten Hoyt before and I'll do it again.'

She put on her jacket and walked out of the office. 'Who watches her house first?' Korsak asked. 'Valentina and me' the doctor decided and her assistant nodded. They followed Jane outside and with a safe distance to her house.

'So why is Hoyt so obsessed with her?' Valentina asked. They both sat in her car and watched Jane's house. It was quite everywhere, it was around three o'clock in the morning.

'He thinks that Jane is an equal enemy. He has spent his life torturing and raping women and Jane was stronger. He stabbed her hands and tortured her. Korsak has helped her escape.'

'The reason why they aren't partners anymore?' Maura nodded.

'What is it with her hands? I can't see anything.'

'The wounds have mostly healed. You can only see the scars when you know. But Hoyt swore to take revenge. This is not good.'

'He performs the killing and torturing with incredible exactness after what I've seen from the files.'

'He has studied medicine. But he had broken off his studies. Despite that he still likes to be called Dr. Hoyt.'

'So he's insane.'

'That's the conclusion' Maura laughed.

'I often ask myself what is in their heads. What does a killer think about himself. I don't understand how someone doesn't lose mind or control while doing such…things.'

'And they don't understand us. Why you cannot do this' Valentina responded.

Maura nodded but suddenly stopped. 'You said 'they don't understand us' but why I cannot do this' she suddenly noticed.

'Well, I—'

'Have you ever—are you—'

'Maura, please don't think anything wrong about me.'

Maura shook her head.

'I have once killed in self-defense' Valentina explained and looked into the doctor's face.

'I don't believe you.'

'What?'

'No. You know, I've done psychology in my studies. You choose your words thoughtfully. You know a lot about drugs. You're a medicine.'

'You think that I'm working for Hoyt?' Valentina laughed.

'No, I think that…no, you think that you're working with him. But he only uses you like he does with all of his disciples.'

'Maura, do you hear what you're talking?'

'You knew about the drugs. You gave all the hints. And when Hoyt escaped from prison you already were at home' Maura said in disbelief.

She opened the door and got out of the car. 'Maura!' Valentina shouted and got out, too. She already pulled out the gun she had in her holster.

'Maura, stop it. Stay where you are' she screamed at the doctor trying to run toward Jane's house. Maura stopped and turned around and looked at Valentina who was pointing the weapon at her.

'Valentina, listen to me' she told the tall, very thin, pale, black-haired, 25-years-old woman. 'You do not have to do this. I can help you. You do not want this. Hoyt is a bad man and you know this. He may have told you that he loved you but this is a lie.' Maura talked slowly and in fear that Valentina would be as insane as Hoyt and just pull the trigger.

'Come here' Valentina said slowly and they walked out of sight of Jane's house. In the shadows, Valentina pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. 'You stay where you are' she said and Maura nodded with a worried face.

She couldn't believe that a young girl like Valentina could do such things, could be so…crazy to kill. Valentina called somebody and Maura was sure that it was Hoyt.

'Hey, I've got Maura here. She knows that I working—…exactly, what shall I do? May I kill—…okay, are you sure? Is it really necessary? Okay…'

'Was this Hoyt?' Maura asked.

'Maura, listen to me. You are now going to do what I say—'

'And if not?'

'And if not, you will be very sorry for that. We are now both going back into the car and drive away.'

'So that he can kill me somewhere else? Or will he let you kill me?'

Valentina sighed and pointed with the gun at the car. Maura nodded and they both walked over to it.

* * *

'Where the hell are they?' Korsak asked when he and Frost arrived in front of Jane's house. They should take over the observation at five a.m. but neither Valentina nor Maura were there.

'Do you think he has them?' Frost asked. But Korsak only shook his head. He was already out of the car and on the way to Jane to have a look if she was alright. She was and they drove back to office.

Jane was still angry why they had observed her during night but now she understood why.

'Okay, let's take along Hoyt has both of them, what now?' she asked huffily. 'No idea. Either he murders them like usual—'

'No, he won't' Jane directly interrupted Frost. 'They are both close to me. He wants me to see it, to feel it. Either he tortures and keeps them alive and makes us find them or he deposits the bodies where we can easily find them. God!'

'We need to think like him' Korsak said. 'Then think like an insane killer!' Jane yelled.

She felt like if it was all her fault. Well, actually it was. She was the target of Hoyt, not Maura, not Valentina, not anybody else.

The day was boring and Jane had the feeling that the only important things happened throughout nights and that she could actually better sleep at day and work when it was dark. Tonight, Frost accompanied her to her flat.

'I can watch myself' she complained when she opened her door and screamed—again.

'Oh god' she then muttered when she saw the woman sitting next to the table. It was Valentina, her hands and legs were tied together with duct tape which also was across her mouth.

'Oh dear' Jane muttered and ran toward her. She removed the tape from her mouth and together with Frost they unleashed her.

'What has happened?' Frost asked and helped her to sit down on the sofa.

'Frost, make a tea, please' Jane told her partner and sat down next to the doctor.

'Tell me what has happened, Valentina.'

'It was Hoyt. He came from behind, opened the door and put a knife around Maura's neck. He told us to get out of the car. Then he hit her and she lost consciousness. He came toward me and pressed me on the street. I lost consciousness shortly after.'

'It's alright now' Jane tried to calm her down and hugged her deeply.

'What happened then?'

'I woke up. I don't know where. I just remember that he was there and I should tell you that you won't see your girlfriend so soon again. Jane, I'm so sorry. I—'

'It's okay. It is nothing your fault.'

'Well, then I suddenly woke up here, tied at the table, Hoyt was already gone.'

Jane nodded. She knew how it must have felt like for young Valentina. Frost sat down next to them.

'What will Hoyt do with Maura?' he asked Jane who just sighed.

'Kill her. To show me that he really is back. He left you alive to tell me. We need to find him. Do you know anything about where you woke up?'

She shook her head. She was a perfect liar. 'It was dark and wet. Somewhere in a basement. But every house in this city has a cellar' Valentina answered.

'Damn it. Anything else?'

'No, Jane. I'm so sorry.'

'Oh, no. It's not your fault. Hoyt has just chosen you to demonstrate how powerful he is.'

'When you find him, will you kill him?' Valentina asked.

'When he had done anything to Maura, I promise that I will' Jane swore and stared at the couch in front of her. 'I'll make him suffer.'

**Please review.**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Okay, got shorter than I thought. My last chapter now:**

Chapter 3

***Before all that***

'Where are we driving?' Maura asked nervously. Valentina's gun was lying on the car dashboard and she could reach it within seconds.

'I can't tell you.'

'Please tell me if I'm going to be killed or not' the doctor yelled.

'You're gonna lose your life your leading now.'

'Please what?'

Valentina didn't respond and they were driving on. Suddenly she got another phone call. She pulled out her cell.

'I knew he had watched me' she cursed and took along the call. 'Yeah?...This is my business…yes, of course, just trust me. Have I ever betrayed you?...Wait until tomorrow night. I want to watch, okay? Thanks…I love you.'

'That was Hoyt right?'

'Right' Valentina admitted and they entered the industrial area of the town. It took about five minutes until Valentina stopped the car in front of a big, abandoned warehouse.

'Let's get out' Valentina said and Maura was surprised about her friendly voice.

Maura and Valentina, who still had the gun in her hands, walked over to the warehouse.

When they entered, Maura didn't see what she expected to see.

'Hello. I'm agent Brown from FBI' a tall man introduced. He led them to a smaller room that looked like an office.

'Hoyt has called me. He has watched me and wants me to kill her' Valentina explained and closed the door behind them.

'You…you're an undercover agent?' Maura asked in disbelief.

Valentina nodded.

'Oh, I'm sorry' Maura said.

'However, it is better like that' agent Brown said. 'Hoyt should believe you dead and Valentina will win his trust more and more. I have already thought about something for you. You can't work as a pathologist anymore, he can find you, the danger is too high. You will work for us from now on. Your flight goes tomorrow' agent Brown explained.

'Please, what?' Maura asked surprised.

'You will enter Federation Witness Program. It was already planned that either you or your friend Rizzoli leave the city as long as Hoyt is still out here.'

'But he was in prison!' 'Until we helped him to escape' the agent said.

'My mission is it to get to know him better. He has a lot of disciples and we need to break this organization. I need to know who is working for him because it seems as if there was a traitor inside the police department' Valentina explained.

'I will accompany you to our headquarters. You'll get a new identity and work in Washington for FBI, okay?' agent Brown furthermore explained.

'No, nothing is okay. You cannot do this with me!' Maura complained.

'In the eyes of your friends, you're dead. In the eyes of Hoyt, you're dead. When we've got all of Hoyt's relations, you can return into your old life.'

'How long will this take?'

'We expect at least five years for that. Hoyt has more partners than we thought. And we haven't found all of them yet. Now, let's go.'

'I'm sorry' Valentina said when Brown and Maura left the office. 'I didn't want that.'

***Later again***

It was the night Hoyt had talked about. He had prepared it carefully, well, not carefully enough as he had given Valentina a list of all persons he trusted and worked with. FBI already worked on arresting each of them, but as calculated, it would take its time.

Which meant that they had given Valentina charge of Hoyt and told her that she could switch him off if necessary. And she hoped that it would be necessary. She didn't like him very much, although she had to admit that he was still good looking, could be quite charming and was good in bed despite his age.

Valentina has managed to watch Jane without having Frost and Korsak around. She knew how dangerous Hoyt could become and didn't want anybody else being there who could get hurt. It was late night and the two women were watching television. Suddenly, the electricity went off. 'I hate it' Jane complained and stood up.

'I've got a torch somewhere' she mentioned and Valentina also stood up.

'I already repaired it' a voice suddenly said and the light was turned on again. Jane and Valentina both shrieked and turned around, directly staring into Hoyt's grinning face. 'You!' Jane shouted angrily and ran forward. Hoyt only laughed and threw her on the couch.

'I have waited such a long time for doing this' he explained and stepped onto her.

'Let me go' she screamed and tried to defend herself—without success. 'Valentina, run!' Jane screamed but she came only nearer.

'No, Valentina won't run. She wants to see this, too' Hoyt said in the slimiest voice he had. 'No!' Jane screamed when she noticed that Valentina was the disciple of Hoyt. That she had done those murders and that she had killed Maura. At least she thought that.

'I have trusted you!' Jane screamed.

'I know' Valentina answered smilingly and stood next to Hoyt who was sitting on Jane lying on the couch.

'Valentina, he uses you. He will kill you. He might have said that he loves you but this is a lie!' Jane tried to convince her.

'Jane, this doesn't work. Valentina is smarter than that. She loves me, I love her. She is a perfect killer, she is so much like me. It took me so long to find someone so similar to me' Hoyt explained and grinned.

'You know, Charles, one thing you could never do, was lying' Valentina suddenly said and grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Jane stood up directly.

'Now I am confused. For whom are you working?' she asked the other woman who just smiled.

'I'm agent Riddle from FBI' Valentina explained. 'And I have the order to kill Hoyt when there is no other possibility to stop him.'

'I see no other possibility' Jane decided looking at the grinning man on the floor.

'Here' Valentina gave Jane her gun.

'What? I—'

'Kill him' Valentina proposed. 'I can say that I killed him after he attacked me. This is what you always wanted to do, Jane. Take revenge because of what he did to you and all the girls he has killed.'

'You won't do that, Jane. You are to reputable' Hoyt said and grinned at the detective. He still grinned when there was a loud bang and his head hit the floor.

He grinned, staring at the ceiling, blood was flowing out of his mouth, he was dead immediately, died with a smile on his face, not a lot people had this privilege. Jane has shot into his head, a clean shot, direct and proper. The only unfortunate was that the carpet needed to be cleaned now.

'It's over. It's over' Jane said surprised, still not believing what she just had done. She walked over to Hoyt and felt his pulse.

'Congratulations' Valentina said and grabbed her gun. 'FBI will soon be here.'

'What about Maura?' Jane asked suddenly.

'I'm sorry, Jane…he has killed her. I couldn't prevent it, even if I wanted' Valentina lied perfectly.

She gave Jane a great hug. 'I need to go' she whispered. 'My mission is over and I will move away soon so that nobody knows who I was. Hoyt has a lot of disciples who still are outside. FBI will hunt them all down.

Thanks for releasing the world from such a monster, Jane' she said and without turning back, she left the room and left Jane and dead Charles Hoyt alone in her house.

_So Maura just needed to be five years in the Protection Program. But because of Ari Haswari, the last one of Hoyt's disciples, she didn't make it through and could never see her friend Jane Rizzoli again. For the rest of memory, Maura Isles stayed Caitlin Todd, the all known NCIS agent._

**Please review.**


End file.
